The Positives
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: AU where the Voldmort and Bellatrix lived and are forced to find something muggle-made that they enjoy. Well Bellatrix found a car and decided to take it for a spin.


_There has to be something, at least one thing that the muggles did right,_ Bellatrix found herself pondering. She had to find something or she and Voldemort would be right back in Azkaban. And if she did, by some miracle, begin to appreciate those muggles she could get her wand and magic back too. Even without this punishment she found herself oddly compelled to figure out what that something was. Even one invention that she found to her liking would be good enough. Something to prove that they wren't complete imbeciles.

"Any luck my Lord?"

"Bella, this place is a dismal disgrace. There is nothing good about the muggle world." Voldemort grumbled. "All of these muggle stores are useless."

"I don't think you are even trying, my Lord." Bellatrix nodded in the direction of the shop he had just returned from. "That is a hair salon."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Bella."

The woman dipped her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I rather adore your lack of hair." She watched another car whip around the street corner. She could have sworn it was going faster than a snitch.

"My Lord. I want one." Bellatrix pointed.

Voldemort walked into the nearest general store, emerged with a Swiffer Sweeper, and shoved it into her arms.

"Will it even work?" She asked. "This doesn't look like any of the brooms I've ever used."

"Well it's all you're getting."

"But my Lord, I want a car."

"Then buy it yourself! You have enough don't you?"

Bellatrix held up what was left of the money the ministry had given her. "I have three pounds."

"What did you spend the rest of it on?" Voldemort asked through clenched teeth.

From her recently bought purse she drew a yo-yo, 6 bouncy balls, and what looked to Voldemort like at least 50 gumballs. "That couldn't have cost you 5000 pounds!"

"Oh no, it didn't. It only cost me about 10. I spent the rest on this." She held out a gilded dagger. "And 4000 pounds worth of bubble wrap!" She added quite eagerly.

"Pray tell, what are you going to do with that much bubble wrap?" Voldemort grumbled.

Without another word, Bellatrix half-flung, half-flopped herself onto the mountain of bubble wrap. "I must say our bubble wrap is still much better; this bubble wrap doesn't change colors after every pop."

Voldemort frowned, he knew he should have come with Lucius instead. Just as the thought crossed his mind he caught Bellatrix bolting across the street, for some poor and foolish sap had left their car unlocked with the key still in the ignition.

Bellatrix gleefully yanked the car door open and sat herself within. She squinted at the lettering on her new toy. "Just what the hell is a 'PRNDL'?" She wondered out loud. She tapped her chin and scanned over all of the buttons and their foreign symbols. Her attention turned to the keys, they had to be the place to start. She twisted the keys, clapping and cheering ecstatically when the engine purred to life.

"Now what?" She murmured. She looked at the gear shift again. The PRNDL had to do something. "But what?" She decided to try something different. She pressed her foot to the break.

Nothing.

"Alright then." She moved her foot over and found the gas peddle. The engine gave a drawn out roar, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She certainly wasn't speeding around like that first car. But at least it sounded cool. Bellatrix smirked, sounding cool was all she needed.

As soon as Voldemort appeared next to the car she winked at him and reved the car again, this time putting her foot on the gas two quick times. She picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on only to lower them again and wink at Voldemort. She reved the engine again.

"Bellatrix. Get out of that muggle contraption."

With her smug gaze never leaving the man she was totally impressing, Bellatrix moved the gear shift. Much to her delight the car was finally moving. "Catch ya later Voldykins." She clicked her tongue twice, winked again, and floored it.

"Voldykins?" Voldemort's confusion was drowned out by the screeching of tires as his most faithful skidded out of the parking lot. "I've lost her." He found himself flabbergasted by the single tear ebbing down his cheek. "I've lost her to…" his eyes narrowed. "The muggles."

Another car honked at Bellatrix as she sped through the red light. That was the 5th one already, clearly these people were just as excited for her as she was. She graciously honked back, _maybe these muggles aren't bad people after all_.

Bellatrix put her car to a halt at the next red light for she needed a quick break. As she had observed, people seemed to like taking rests at these red lights. "I must be doing really good." Bellatrix mused out loud, "I just started and I'm already taking less breaks than these people."

The car next to her own reved it's engine. She kindly returned the favor. "Hey babe, wanna race?" The young man behind the wheel offered with a tip of his sunglasses.

Catching on, Bellatrix reved her engine as the light turned green. Without hesitation she floored it again. The men in the other car, however, seemed to be keeping pace.

Bellatrix ignored the sign telling her to stop, seeing as she was in the lead she rammed her car straight into it causing it to sail into and shatter a near by shop window. Another car swerved to avoid her and crashed into another, but she made it safely across the intersection and that's what mattered.

A small voice in her head whispered "Bellatrix get out of that muggle contraption." It was more like Voldemort's sexy and sleek voice. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to leave the car, it was a truly beautiful and powerful thing. "Voldemort the Second." She whispered to the black Mustang, "you are Voldemort the second."

With a sigh Bellatrix decided that she should probably go pick up Voldemort the first. She looked in the rear-view mirror at the heap of crashed cars and broken glass. She actually found a muggle item she enjoyed, the Ministry was going to be so proud!"


End file.
